In network based control and monitoring systems problems arise in both the permanent and temporary addition of devices to the network. A typical existing networking system employs numerous individual cables that connect to interconnected medical devices which itself frequently requires the manual entry of system configuration information via switches, software, and jumpers. Such existing systems are complex, expensive, inherently error prone and burdensome for end users to manage, configure and expand. A system according to invention principles addresses these deficiencies and related problems.